Waiting To See You Again
by DrytotheDen
Summary: Asuna had to go on a two week trip to America for the bettering of her career. The 2 weeks were hard for Asuna, Kazuto, and their daughter Yui as they missed each other very dearly. Finally after what felt like forever, Asuna found herself happily waiting to go home. However all is not what it seems and as she waits for her plane Asuna feels like she's missed something very big...


**A/N: So I know I've gotten really bad about updating my stories and some may be wondering why I wrote this instead of updating one of my other stories but well…inspiration is a weird thing. Especially when its 6 in the morning and I can't sleep so instead I came up with this… Consider this an apology for my horribly behind stories…Enjoy!**

* * *

A Very Long Layover

Neither Asuna or Kazuto really wanted the trip to happen but it was a big step for Asuna's career that couldn't be refused. Therefore with loving sad goodbyes and promises of how it will only be two weeks, Asuna headed off to America.

They called each other every night and even multiple times throughout the day if they could fit it in. Without fail, even if they had called each other just hours earlier, the first words given were always along the lines of, "I miss you." And their last being "I love you."

After what might as well have been called forever for the two, the trip was at its end and Asuna found herself taking a seat at her airplane's gate. With plenty of time to kill Asuna was quick to whip out her phone and start to call Kazuto, excited to hear his voice again even though she had talked to him just hours before when she had gotten up that morning to get ready.

"Hey beautiful, I miss you! Are you at the airport yet?" She heard Kazuto's voice ring through the phone, instantly a smile stretched across Asuna's face.

"Hey yourself, and I miss you too! Yeah I'm sitting at my gate waiting for the plane to get here in fact…Though I think it might end up getting delayed." Asuna replied with a frown, she didn't want to wait any more than she had to; she wanted to be in her husband's arms now. Not to mention she couldn't wait to see their adorable little daughter again too.

It was hard for a mother to be away from her own child this long, especially with their own daughter Yui only being 5 years old. Sometimes she worried about leaving Yui with Kazuto alone for too long, not because he was a bad father but because she worried he'd become too overwhelmed as most fathers tend to do when they feel like they don't know what they are doing. But from what she has heard throughout the trip it seems Kazuto has been perfectly fine and figuring everything out by himself, though she also suspected he called Rika or Keiko for help without her knowing.

"What? Really? But I don't want to have to wait extra-long to see you again…" Kazuto whined like a child, something that prompted a laugh from Asuna.

"Now I know for sure Yui got her whining side from you." She teased.

"Pssh, I have no idea what you are talking about." Kazuto responded in mock offense.

"Right, of course," Asuna started out sarcastically, "How's Yui? Is she in bed yet? Its past her bed time if she isn't."

"Don't worry she's in bed, she made quite a fuss though, claimed she wanted to wait for 'mama' to come home. I told her she would be up all night…I also had to bribe her with candy." Kazuto mumbled the last part almost guiltily.

Even though Asuna knew Kazuto couldn't see her she couldn't help but shake her head, their child was going to be so spoiled by the time she grew up at this rate.

The call of her name from the front desk, pulled her attention away and saved Kazuto from a good scolding. "Shoot…Kazuto, I need to go and check in. I'll call you again once I board the plane."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Still waiting for her plane to arrive, Asuna resisted the urge to huff and puff like a child who has been scorned, but really it seems like she's been there forever. Even the best of people get impatient when they sit on their rear getting nothing done for this long.

Weirdly enough the people around her don't seem too bothered by the whole wait, they almost strike Asuna as lifeless in the way they all sit there ever the patient ones and even seem to stare at nothing.

'They must be really tired and out of it...' Asuna concluded.

Finally she decided to just go ahead and call Kazuto again; she was ridiculously bored after all and had nothing better to do... Besides she could never get tired of talking to him.

Oddly enough Kazuto didn't answer the first time, a fact that prompted Asuna to worry that he may have gone to sleep…However knowing Kazuto, Asuna knew he would wait for that call she promised before heading to bed so she tried again.

'If he doesn't answer the second time, I'll stop calling for now.' She decided with a nod to herself before holding the phone back to her ear.

"Asuna?" Kazuto's voice seemed to whisper across the line, almost like he couldn't believe it was her.

"Yeah silly, who else would it be?" Asuna responded with a giggle.

Oddly enough all she got was a sharp intake of breath as a response.

"Kazuto is everything alright?" She questioned in concern.

Again Asuna received no response, but the clicking of the line ending.

He hung up on her? Why would he do that?

Immediately Asuna clicked the redial button then waited, fear clouding her mind…

Something was wrong…

"Asuna?" Kazuto answered again, his voice wasn't a whisper this time but it sounded tired and sad, "Is it really you?"

"Kazuto, you're freaking me out. Who else would it be? And why did you hang up on me last time?" Asuna spoke, forcing the panic down as much as she could.

"I'm sorry." He said, and then he started to cry.

"Kazuto?! What's going on?! Is everything ok?!" Asuna practically screamed in concern, earning a couple stares from the other people around her…though they looked more dazed, like they had just been startled from a dream, than annoyed.

"I love you…and I really really miss you." He whispered again before hanging up on her for a second time.

Asuna wanted to scream in frustration.

What was she missing?!

What's going on?!

Immediately she hit redial again.

"Asuna?" He answered again, this time he sounded much better but still sad.

"Kazuto, your acting weird and you keep hanging up on me, what's going on?!" Asuna spoke fast, wasting no time to get to the point.

"You don't know?" He asked, his voice soft but filled with emotions.

"Know what?" Now Asuna was really confused.

Kazuto was silent for a long time and for a moment Asuna feared he would hang up on her again, but then he spoke again, "Never mind…Where are you?"

"I'm still at the Airport, waiting for my plane…It's taking forever I swear." Asuna responded with an edge of worry still to her voice.

"Waiting for your plane…" Kazuto repeated with a whisper, "Don't get on the plane, Asuna."

"What? Why not?" She asked in disbelief.

Kazuto was silent again before finally, "Never mind, I guess it's already too late…"

"What's too late?" Asuna asked again, he really was freaking her out.

"Nothing, don't worry about it…Hey Asuna...I have to go. I-I'll see you later." Kazuto started to say before sucking in a breath like he was trying to stop himself from crying, "I miss you so so much, I love you more than anything…always and forever." He finished in a whisper.

For some reason other than the way his voice sounded broken Asuna wanted to cry. There seemed to be a tugging in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something important…

"I love you too, more than anything."

* * *

"Dad?"

Kazuto pulled the phone away from his ear and quickly wiped his tears away before facing his daughter with a forced smile.

"Who was that? On the phone I mean…" Yui questioned in concern as she stared at her dad for a long moment. "Is everything Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah of course…It was just…an old friend…" Kazuto answered, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's your big day after all." He smiled more genuinely; though his smiles were never full…They haven't been for a long time.

"The Weddings not for another 3 hours, I wanted to squeeze in a little time to visit Mom…" Yui answered before looking down at the grave.

It read:

In Loving Memory of

Kirigaya Asuna

2007-2032

Until We Meet Again

"Why did that plane have to crash?" Yui spoke sadly, "I really miss her…"

Kazuto stared at his phone for a long moment before finally speaking as well, "Yeah, me too…"

* * *

 **A/N: Just so we are clear…this is a one-shot and will not continue from here.**

 **So I bet instead of making you less mad at me for my horribly behind stories I've made you even more upset with this story…sorry about that.**

 **Review if you have the time, thanks for reading!**


End file.
